Las pesadillas se van si estoy contigo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Makoto prefiere tener en secreto. Como el hecho de que Haruka sufre de constantes pesadillas, se le hacía lindo saber que era al único que mostraba sus debilidades. Sin duda es algo que siempre atesora.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Hoy es ese día! ¡Exacto! Es el día en el que al fin podré subir algo de Free! Sin morir en el intento. No es que me sienta avergonzada de las historias que pueda llegar a subir, si no que realmente no me sentía apta para subirlas. Claro, ya tengo experiencia en escribir fics para otros anime's pero como que de alguna manera, al menos para mi, para escribir algo de Free! Aún me faltaba mucho por ver o por investigar.**_

 _ **Y hoy al fin me siento con esas ganas de subir algo de ellos. Realmente espero que les guste.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _ **Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club**_ _**No me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Había cosas que sólo Makoto Tachibana había visto de Haruka Nanase, desde el momento en que se conocieron, siendo infantes, hasta la actualidad, siendo ya unos adulto, era bastante obvio que se conocían muy bien. Todo lo que había visto y escuchado de él, era como un pequeño secreto que realmente nunca le gustaría compartir.

Lo habia visto llorar cuando era un niño y lo había visto quejarse y exclamar lo que era suyo, como cuando alguien le quitaba su paleta favorita. Soltaba una risita cuando el chico despertaba con el cabello desordenado y muy desorientado e incluso cuando veía al chico avergonzado cuando le agregaba el '-chan' después de su nombre.

Había varias cosas que sólo el podía ver y que realmente agradecía ese privilegio. Pero podía decir que lo que más le gustaba era ver a Haru tenía pesadillas.

Sabía que su amigo sufría de constantes pesadillas, claro no eran todas las noches pero cuando las sufría era normal escuchar a su celular sonar y saber que el chico necesitaba su compañía. Perezoso se levantaba de la cama, sólo se ponía sus tennis y un suéter para caminar a la casa de su amigo. No era una gran sorpresa que antes de que tocará el timbre de su casa el chico abría la puerta y se lanzaba abrazarlo.

 **-¿Una pesadilla?** -Habló divertido.

 **-Cállate** -Hablaba Haru.

 **-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir?**

 **-Por favor**

No tenía que pedir permiso para entrar, subir a su cuarto y dormir en la misma cama que su amigo. Muchas veces, más en la infancia, habían compartido la cama como buenos amigos que eran. Pero ahora que eran adultos, sus corazones les decían que podía ser algo más. Le contaba a Haru varias historias para que se pudiera dormir y cuando lo encontraba murmurar y sentir su respiración lenta, sabía que este al fin se había dormido.

Con más cuidado lo abrazaba y se quedaba dormido a su lado. Era extraña su relación pero les daba igual, mientras tuvieran al otro, nada más les importaría más que estar juntos.

 **.o.**

Haruka había despertado con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, con la respiración errática y con el corazón golpeando con desesperación su pecho. Había tenido una pesadilla más, tuvo que levantarse de su cama para caminar a la cocina e ir por un vaso de agua. Espero a que su vaso se llenará de agua para tomarla. Aún se sentía nervioso y sentía sus manos temblar, se sorprendía que el caso no a le hubiera caído.

Camino a la ventana que daba al pequeño balcón. Abrió la misma y sintió el frío aire de la noche. Suspiro, aquella pesadilla había sido tan real para él que por un momento pensó que si había sucedido. Realmente lo pensó porque cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura se calmó y empezó a pensar la fortuna de tenerlo a su lado.

 **-¿Una pesadilla?** -La voz detrás de el pregunto adormilado.

 **-Nunca me dejarán en paz, lo sabes mejor que nadie** -Suspiro con tranquilidad.

Le escucho reír. Volteó y vio aquel mejor amigo detrás de él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Makoto se encontraba ahí, agradecía que sus brazos aún no lo soltaban. Y aunque se lo pidiera, este nunca lo soltaria.

 **-Sabes que sólo son pesadillas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Haru sólo se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado. Makoto sólo soltó otra risita y tomo su mano para volver a caminar a la cama. Fue en ese momento que vio sus cosas como las cosas de Makoto, era una cama matrimonial y las sábanas un poco desordenadas. Su mirada no mostraba alguna emoción pero para Makoto le decía muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que Haru no dejaba de ver un pequeño anillo dorado en sus manos izquierdas.

 **-Creo que olvidaste que por algunos años ya hemos compartido esta cama** -Habló leyendo el rostro de Haru.

 **-Sólo lo olvidé** -Confesó un tanto molesto.

Ambos se acostaron, Makoto no tardó en abrir sus brazos y así sentir como Haru lo abrazaba, como aspiraba su aroma y como se relajaba al instante. Pasó unos minutos para sentir la respiración tranquila de su mejor amigo de ojos azules, con una sonrisa en su rostro le dio un beso en la frente. Realmente eran esos pequeños detalles que Makoto atesoraba, ya que era el único que podía apreciar y el único a quien Haru podía actuar de una forma vulnerable hasta llegando a lo infantil.

Sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. El día aún tardaría en llegar y el quería disfrutar de él aún en sus pesadillas.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Free! Ha sido mi anime favorito desde que empezó el anime. Como en ese entonces empece a interesarme por la natación, pues realmente puedo decir que este anime me ayuda demasiado en mi propia superación. Y esto no se quedara aquí, porque muy pronto me verán mucho por aquí escribiendo de ellos.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 23 de Julio de 2018**_


End file.
